


Show Offs

by Missy



Category: The Addams Family (Movies - Sonnenfeld)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Plant Shows, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Morticia takes her beloved Cleopatra to the plant show.  And things go predictably poorly from there, but Morticia does love her plantly baby so.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Show Offs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elemental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental/gifts).



Cleopatra’s jaws parted in a wide yawn as Morticia made soothing sounds, rubbing her beloved plant’s leaves and making sure that she was shiny and bold in the lights.

A judge stopped and stared at the sight they made in their booth. “Oh my, what an usual plant!”

“Well, I think she’s special, but haven’t you ever seen a Venus fly trap?” asked Morticia. She patted Cleopatra’s head, and the plant cooed.

“THAT is a venus fly trap?” the judge asked.

“Well, she does take ground filet mignon, but…”

The judge had fainted dead away before Morticia could finish explaining.


End file.
